quédate a mi lado
by shinigamivamp
Summary: él había estado junto a mí los últimos años, pensé que eso era razón suficiente para mantenerlo a mi lado.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, ehh verán, las damiselas en problemas siempre son mis personajas jajajajjajajaja. Y a esta historia le tengo cierto cariño, es una en la que he estado trabajando a la par con otras como cuatro jajajajaja.**

**No se si les guste, así que primero veremos que dicen ustedes (y cuantos revius dejan ;)jajajjajaja) a ver si sigo subiendo.**

**Saben que cualquier duda o comentario, denle al GO!!**

Cap 1 ALGO DE CALOR

La noche cerrada daba el abrigo, aunque hubiera preferido que fuera de día; con el sol brillante calentando mi rostro. No solía salir de noche, a decir verdad, me da miedo. Pero ahora no me podía poner de exigente. Ni siquiera llevaba un morral, nada, tal vez porque si me traía algo de aquel lugar; lo tendría siempre presente.

Corrí unas cuantas cuadras más, para poner la mayor distancia entre _ese_ lugar y yo. Y además porque el sector donde estaba pasado no era precisamente el lugar más seguro e iluminado. De repente se me vinieron a la cabeza las palabras de los encabezados del periódico: Los asesinatos aumentaron, han subido un 35 las violaciones…

-Oh, mierda- gruñí. Me detuve de inmediato.

Un lugar bastante indicado para pararse, en medio de un sombrío callejón. Miré a todos lados: Sola, miserablemente sola. Suspiré. Sopesé mis posibilidades: Si abandonaba mis planes y me devolvía, probablemente me recibirían con otra fea sorpresa; Si seguía, tendría algo de paz, si, pero estaría sola porque no conocía a nadie más a quien acudir, y pasaría la noche en la calle. De todos modos, terminaría de vuelta; así que hiciera lo que hiciera todas las posibilidades conducían a un solo camino, sólo que dependía de cuanto tiempo dispondría para tener algo de paz mental.

Y de repente la calle se me antojó muy acogedora.

Caminé a paso rápido, para salir de aquel callejón. Llegué a una calle tenuemente iluminada, ya que sólo funcionaba una farola. Era un distrito comercial, lleno de bodegas y sin ninguna alma rondando por ahí. Me recosté contra la pared, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Y eso que era atlética.

Me limpié la frente con la manga de mi chaqueta. Me deslicé por la pared y me senté en la acera. Me gruñó el estómago, traté de pensar en otra cosa, pero no había comido nada desde el almuerzo. Y ahora ni posibilidad de hacerlo.

Miré a mí alrededor, al otro lado de la calle había una fábrica con la fachada hecha en cortina de vidrio. Miré mi reflejo, aquella niña depauperada recostada contra la pared. Levanté la mano y saludé a mi reflejo, era mi única compañía.

Todo tenía un aspecto de lugar abandonado, con un silencio casi absurdo. Ya extrañaba el sonido de mi propia voz.

-has caído bajo- dije en voz alta.

Hasta mi propia voz sonaba extraña después de tanto silencio. De una golpe me levanté, arrugué la nariz, olía a podrido, y era porque me había sentado al frente de un chaflán de la calle. Cogí camino de nuevo, estaba más o menos lejos; así que ya no había prisa.

Vi el cielo, más o menos serían eso de las 12 am. Había caminado varías horas.

Ahora me encontraba en un lugar residencial, pero al frente había una reja negra con algunas cruces. Vi la puerta principal: era el cementerio central. Los cementerios no eran exactamente uno de mis lugares favoritos. Pero me detuve en la puerta, sentía algo extraño, algo de curiosidad morbosa. Pero que irrespeto para los muertos, me di la vuelta y salí corriendo. Pero la sensación no se fue, seguía sintiéndome muy rara. No me sentía yo, como si mi cuerpo le perteneciera a otra persona. Se condujo el sólo a otro genial y desolado callejón.

Ahora si que estaba perdiendo la cordura.

De repente la sensación se diluyó, dejándome ubicada sospechosamente entre una pared llena de grafitis.

-¿Hola?- mascullé.

Miré el apestoso callejón, sólo botes de basura y cajas de cartón. ¿Es que ese tipo de lugares abundaban en la cuidad?

No hubo respuesta, pero si un extraño sonido. ¿Era un suspiro?

Y de la nada, apareció una figura negra, justo en el límite donde se acaba la precaria luz que daba el farol, haciendo ver a la zona oscura imposiblemente negra.

-¿Hola?- repetí de nuevo, pero mi voz no salió tan fuerte como antes.

La sombra se movió, me quedé muy quieta esperando reaccionar. Tenía que recordar ese programa que había visto por el canal discovery. Los ojos, punto más frágil, entierra los dedos, déjalo ciego.

Pero la sombra se diluyó en lo negro, dejándome desconcertada, ¿lo había visto de verdad? O ¿sólo era mi paranoia?

Otro sonido, irreconocible, mi cerebro estaba tan atontado por el exceso de adrenalina que era imposible razonar. Estaba paralizada.

-por lo menos se lo haría más fácil- pensé con humor sombrío.

Y, lo que fuera que hiciera esa sombra se movió lentamente a la luz

Mis ojos se agudizaron mientras miraba como se iba revelando la figura de un hombre. Lo primero que vi fue su ropa, oscura, parecía polvosa, comida por las polillas. Y luego sus manos, tan blancas, como la cal.

Salió totalmente a la luz.

Tenía la cabellera más rubia que hubiera visto en mi vida, reflejaba la luz; era como si estuviera hecha de la misma sustancia que componían los rayos del sol. Pero sus ojos eran un contraste extraño, de una azul oscuro e intenso, como la noche. Su rostro, ¿Qué era eso?, ¿un ángel? Tan perfectamente bello y pálido. Sus cejas eran del mismo tono que su cabello, su nariz recta, era una belleza fundida en su carne, como si él fuera la belleza del mundo de las ideas (eh, yo tan tarada para la filosofía, y ahora me vengo a acordar) de Platón que y se hubiera escapado.

Caminó hacia mí, como deslizándose, cada paso que daba no hacía ningún ruido. Y cuando estuvo al frente de mí, noté lo alto que era. ¿1,80m o tal vez 2,00m?

-no…

Ni me pude quejar y él ya me tenía en sus brazos.

Forcejeé, pero él ni se inmutó; se quedó en silencio taladrándome con la mirada. Empujé su pecho, pero él no cedió.

-Déjame- gruñí.

Ignoró mi demanda, buscó la cremallera de mi chaqueta, la abrió.

-¡Sólo tengo 13!- me quejé- ¡ve y te consigues una prostituta que te haga el favor!

No parecía estarme escuchando, seguía mirándome con esa expresión en blanco en su cara mientras sus manos se metían debajo de mi camisa.

Me estremecí cuando sus manos tocaron mi piel desnuda, estaba tan frío, era una paleta. Pero su piel era suave. Me apretó más contra él, recostó su cara en mi hombro.

¿Y qué? ¿A esto se reducía todo? Me pregunté mientras esperaba a que se bajara los pantalones.

Pero algo no andaba bien, él no sacó las manos de mi camisa; pero no estaba tocándome de manera indebida, sólo parecía que buscaba calentarse las manos.

Lo intenté mover de nuevo, pero él gimoteó.

-oh vamos pequeña- dijo suplicando- sólo algo de calor.

Su voz era increíble, clara y masculina.

¿Por qué suplicaba? Sonaba tan… triste.

-Ven conmigo- pidió cortésmente- no pasa nada.

Todavía no me podía mover mucho, y el interpretó mi falta de movimiento como la contestación muda a su petición.

Cogió mis pantorrillas y me hizo rodear su cintura con mis piernas.

_Oh fantástico._-pensé con sarcasmo- _ ahora los violadores son amables._


	2. Chapter 2

**T_T después de mil años!!!!!**

**gracias por todos los revius que me mandaron, me tardé un montón pero aquí está!!! después de ser atacada por el virus de mi-hermana-me-odia-y-borró-mis-historias es un poquín cortín pero bueno, me comentan plis??????!!!!!!!!!!**

**siii masss reviuuuuuuuussssssssssss!!!!!!**

Cap 2 ángel y demonio

Esos maravillosos instantes en los que uno despierta y no piensa en nada, como si estuvieras en coma o algo parecido. Lo malo era el duro golpe que te dabas al caer en la realidad.

Como su hubiera sonado el timbre de mi despertador, me levanté de golpe. La presión de la sangre, subió de golpe a mi cabeza; haciendo que ésta girara y me palpitara. Después de que las molestas lucecitas que me impedían ver se fueran, me arrastré hacia el lado derecho de la cama, puesto que el izquierdo estaba contra la pared…

Parpadeé varias veces al ver que no era la imagen familiar de mi habitación. Estaba en una cama doble (o seguramente tamaño King), sobre un suave edredón hecho de una tela que reflejaba la pálida luz que iluminaba la habitación. Miré a mí alrededor, de ninguna manera en encontraba en casa. Miré mis manos, me pellizqué para comprobar si era un sueño; aunque la verdad no ayudó de a mucho. Me levanté de la suntuosa cama y me dirigí a tientas a la fuente de la luz blanquecina; era la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, por una amplia ventana. Me quedé inmóvil contemplando el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad, era hermosísimo, el lugar donde me encontraba debía ser muy alto, para ofrecerme tal vista.

Busqué en la habitación un interruptor de luz, al prenderlo me dolieron un poco los ojos. Tal como pensaba, me encontraba en una hermosa habitación; de tapete color crema de aspecto caro. Todo era de colores neutros, dando un aspecto impersonal al lugar; como si perteneciera a nadie en específico. Caminé hacia la puerta de la habitación, temiendo que estuviera cerrada. Giré el pomo con el sudor frío en la frente, pero ésta se abrió fácilmente. Caminé por el pasillo que se extendía al otro lado de la puerta, todo estaba oscuro; inclusive la sala común –bueno eso me pareció, no podía ver mucho en la oscuridad-. Prendí las luces de todo lo que encontré, mientras pensaba. ¿Había soñado eso del callejón…?

-Veo que ya estás despierta.

Me estremecí al escuchar esa voz que había roto el denso silencio. La encontré parecida a la de mi sueño, por lo que deduje que no era un sueño. Bien, ¿podía pelear? No, era una niña; no habría opción. Me aterrorizó el hecho de que estaba resignada, ya había sufrido trece años de mi vida; sabía que no había más opción. Bueno, sería otra clase de sufrimiento; o tal vez había caído en manos de un asesino en serie, si, eso era más reconfortante.

-No te haré daño- espetó la voz. Bien; por lo menos sonaba agradable, dulce y viril.

Di media vuelta para observarlo. Era el mismo tipo del callejón –sorpresa, sorpresa-, sonreía ampliamente –lo más amplio que puedes sin mostrar tus dientes-, tenía el cabello húmedo, llevaba una toalla -casi tan blanca como su piel- alrededor de su cadera. Las gotas de agua en su cabello reflejaban la luz amarilla de la habitación confiriéndole un halo; cual si fuera un santo.

-Eh, si, eso sólo te lo crees tú- murmuré, si podía hacerme la dura; por los infiernos que lo iba a hacer- ¿Qué? ¿Un baño antes de joderme en tu gran cama?

Su frente blanca y lisa de llenó de arrugas, sus cejas doradas se juntaron.

-Pero que boca tan sucia tienes- comentó disgustado- ya te dije que no te voy a hacer nada, deja tus ideas locas que ya me duele la cabeza.

-Ah seguro, ¿entonces que quieres que piense?

Nos enfrascamos en una pelea de ceños fruncidos, al final él perdió.

-Bien, pues creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo- comentó, parecía calmado- Mi nombre es Alexandre, mucho gusto en conocerte Elena.

¿Le había dicho yo mi nombre? Vaya que era una niña que buscaba problemas.

-Anda, que nombre tan raro tienes- señalé mientras observaba sus piernas, blancas, con los músculos torneados; ¿sería bailarín?- Y pues ya que estamos de amigos _Alexandre_ pues ¿dime que diablos hago aquí?

Él se dirigió hacia la habitación donde yo había despertado, no lo seguí. Me senté en un sillón color crema de la sala; me deshice de mi chaqueta, y aproveché para contemplar mi ropa, no parecía rasgada; aunque probablemente _Alexandre_ se las hubiera apañado para hacerme algo sin que me diera cuenta –o tal vez yo sólo era una paranoica de miedo-. Volvió al rato, con una bata color crema que le llagaba hasta después de las rodillas.

-Disculpa, es que mi ropa está hecha un desastre- comentó, al parecer se veía obligado a darme explicaciones.

-Ah claro, si haz lo que se te venga en gana igual no es mi problema- me quejé mientras me ponía de pie- ahora me voy, tengo lugares que visitar, gente que ver…

Me cogió de la muñeca - con su mano extrañamente suave y fría-, fuerte y firme pero sin hacerme daño.

-¿Acaso crees que te dejaré ir así como si nada?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-pues claro chico listo, no vez que me esperan en casa- mentí, ya me estaba asustando el violador rubio con aspecto de supermodelo- ¿o prefieres lidiar con la poli?

Él me mantuvo la mirada firme, totalmente calmado.

-¿quieres ir a tu casa?- preguntó sin ninguna inflexión en la voz- ¿entonces por qué huyes de ahí?

Me quedé horrorizada de inmediato. ¿Cómo había averiguado eso?

-Déjame ir- halé de mi brazo, un fútil intento de liberarme puesto que él no cedía- por favor, yo sólo quiero irme, no quiero que me hagas daño.

-Ah por favor- exclamó en tono cansino- no te haré daño pequeña, sólo quiero que te quedes esta noche conmigo; ¿es tan terrible estar aquí a mi lado que prefieres pasar la noche en la calle?

Sacudí la cabeza, exasperada.

-me das miedo- admití- no se que quieres de mí, no te conozco; ¿No crees que es mi derecho negarme?

Una hermosa sonrisa iluminó su rostro perfecto; sus ojos brillaban de una manera encantadora. Nunca había visto alguien como él, hermoso en todo el sentido de la palabra; en el mundo donde yo vivía sólo había monstruos terribles, con grandes fauces y rostros desfigurados por la ira; ¿podía ser malo?, ¿podía ser malo este ser de aspecto etéreo y buenos modales? No podía estar segura.

-No mi pequeña, sólo confía en mí; no puedo dejarte afuera, aterida de miedo y frío-. Murmuró en voz baja, como si enviara una plegaria, rezándole a alguna virgen.

-Volveré a casa- le dije para reconfortarlo, para que no se sintiera culpable- no hay problema.

Una extraña expresión cruzó su rostro, algún tipo de ira asesina que me heló la sangre.

-Quítate la camisa- eso estaba lejos de ser una sugerencia.

Incapaz de apartar la mirada de su rostro furioso, era como observar al mismo demonio; hermoso e increíblemente mortal.

-hazlo- dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

Estar aterrorizada adquirió un nuevo significado. Hice lo que me pidió, temblando y manteniéndole la mirada; sus ojos se habían vuelto de un azul tan oscuro que parecían pozos sin fondo, son alma. Él era un ángel, sin duda alguna; porque ninguna otra criatura era capaz de tener tal mezcla de hermosura e ira.

Cerré los ojos, y supliqué que no me hiciera daño.

Pero un sopor de extraña naturaleza invadió mi cuerpo cuando él rozó con delicadeza mi piel. La tensión se diluyó, como si me hubieran inyectado una maravillosa droga.

-¿Por qué te hace esto?- su voz era calma, dulce- ¿por qué te hace daño?

Ya sabía de qué hablaba él, de los moretones y heridas en mi espalda. Sólo dios sabe que vergüenza sentí.

-No debes volver a aquel lugar- susurró- yo cuidaré de ti, mi pequeña.

Temblé, mientras sus manos rodearon mi cintura. Me levantó con suma facilidad y me llevó en sus brazos.

-No temas- insistió- no habrá nada que temer, estás a salvo conmigo.

Me dejó sobre la cama, acostada boca abajo mientras sus dedos seguían deslizándose por mis heridas.

-¿Crees en el destino?-susurró- ¿Crees que todos estamos atados por cuerdas invisibles?

Algo húmedo cayó sobre mi piel, provocándome un maravilloso hormigueo en las heridas abiertas. Como si una dulce corriente fluyera por mi piel y alcanzara mi columna vertebral, mandándola a todo mi cuerpo. Mi cuerpo se convulsionó, incapaz de soportar esa sensación agradable.

-duerme- susurró como una canción de cuna- bajo los impertérritos ojos del dios de mármol, que ni el más perverso, ni el más fuerte humano podrán arrebatarte de su gélido abrazo…


	3. Chapter 3

**Este capitulo también es un poco corto, os advierto, es violento. O tal vez no lo sea tanto, no lo se, los dejaré que lo juzguen. Aquí está mi pequeño homenaje a un escritor de novelas de terror, o tal vez no sea homenaje, tomé prestados de él algunos nombres y pues ¿adivinen quien es?**

**Seguro que lo averiguaran.**

**Bien gracias por el apoyo, y ya ven, estoy actualizando seguido. No se me ocurrió un titulo para este capitulo, así que ahí va, y pues si se preguntan, si es un poco grosero, pero es que lo necesitaba así, porque no se notaría la diferencia después jejejejjejejejejejejejjejeje bien y pues no les doy lata déjenme sus comentario porfa me son de gran ayuda**

Por la mañana desperté, sintiéndome muy bien. El extraño apartamento no parecía tan terrorífico, eso me agrado un poco. Me dirigí a lo que supuse que era el baño; y en efecto lo era. No traía puesta la camisa, así que contemplé mi espalda.

-Santa mierda- susurré al notar que mis heridas habían desaparecido.

Alexandre no era violador, pero seguramente era alquimista o un brujo que lee mentes.

Salí del baño, busqué mi camisa y me la puse. La casa se sentía extrañamente sola, no tenía que preguntar por Alexandre porque sabía que no estaba allí. Lo percibía, seguro que era parte del paquete me-untaron-la-pomada-mágica-del-mago-supermodelo.

Estaba agradecida con mi estrafalario anfitrión, pero no podía quedarme con él; ¡por dios a penas lo conocía! A penas me vestí, busque papel para dejarle una nota de agradecimiento, pero no encontré nada; así que sin más ni más, salí de allí.

Resultó que el barrio donde estaba ubicado el edificio era exclusivo, de ese tipo de lugares donde no ves basura en la calle y los jardines están pulcramente arreglados. Me esperaba un largo camino hasta mi casa –sorpresa, sorpresa- vivo en el barrio más grande de la cuidad y no necesariamente más bonito; en esta hermosa ciudad –no lo digo con sarcasmo- la población de estrato medio y bajo se acumulaba en un sector en especifico; como una pequeña ciudad independiente se sus vecinas más exclusivas o eso me parecía a mí.

Por lo menos no volvería a aquel lugar, o a ver al mago-supermodelo-violador ¿se suponía que tenía que estar feliz?

El camino a casa resultó más fácil de lo que pensé, me sentía increíble; como si hubiera tomado esteroides o algo parecido, podía correr sin jadear siquiera. Aunque no llegué a casa caminando, me colé en un bus sin pagar –algo que solía hacer muy a menudo-.

Seguro como el infierno que si buscábamos en el diccionario la palabra masoquista aparecía mi foto, porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo al volver a casa. Aunque sabía que no habría nadie en ella, me daba miedo entrar; porque estaría patas arriba. De todas maneras siempre volvía, tarde o temprano pero volvía a aquel lugar ¿era por el recuerdo de mi hermano?, ¿o porque esperaba a que algún día llegara mi papá?, ¿o porque los golpes y el dolor limpiaban el pecado que había cometido? Es que hace ya tantos años que todo se había ido a la puta mierda, que ya ni ganas me daban de pelear con mis propios demonios.

Me puse a organizar de inmediato la casa, recogiendo el reguero de ropa y zapatos que siempre dejaba esa señora en la sala; estaba segura que si encontraba la casa limpia suavizaría un poco la endemoniada golpiza que me esperaba, o seguro que no, su humor empeoraría al recibir la llamada del inmundo-reformatorio-supuestamente-llamado-colegio. Joder, como odiaba ese maldito lugar; lo odiaba casi tanto como esta repugnante casa.

Lavé el montón de loza, que ya estaba tan vieja que le había salido moho. Busqué algo de comer en el refrigerador, pero todo estaba podrido. Hice lo que pude con la loza y me fui a mi habitación. Como era de esperarse, estaba igual que la última vez que la vi: todo en el suelo, la cama sin sábanas. Por lo menos las marcas de la última golpiza habían desaparecido.

¿Sería mejor si me suicidaba antes de que ella me matara a golpes?

Me sentí desanimada de inmediato mientras me sentaba en la cama.

Era tan cobarde que prefería morir a golpes ¿y si me suicidaba y no podía ir al cielo?, ¿si estaba condenada por siempre a las llamas del infierno?

Los valores cristianos con los que me había criado seguían siendo parte de mí, a pesar de que los cuestionara. A veces me entraba rencor contra Dios ¿Qué se creía él para ponernos a sufrir? Sólo dolor y más dolor, ¿acaso nunca era suficiente? ¿Acaso no había límite en el sufrimiento de una persona? ¿No había piedad ni con una niña de seis años? Había creído que en algún momento de mi vida cesaría todo, y vendría algo brillante que me sacara de esta espantosa oscuridad; eso había creído a los seis años, ya no podía creer en caballeros con blancos corceles que rescatan damiselas.

Estuve tan absorta en los dibujos que habían pegados detrás de la puerta de mi armario; hechos a tinta china por mi hermano, describían su lugar mágico, aquel que llamaba Arkham. Los extensos riscos rocosos, que servían de muralla para esa ciudad de casas de formas inusitadas. Los habitantes de aquel pueblo eran criaturas extrañas, de figura antropozoomorfa; todos hermosamente pintados a tinta y plumilla. Aún quedaban restos de tinta en los frascos de tinta que estaban guardados y cubiertos de polvo, aún quedaban el montón de plumillas de distintos calibres que usaba mi hermano. Él me había enseñado a ilustrar, a plasmar sobre papel mis fantasías; aunque las mías eran tan distintas y lejanas a las suyas, lo envidié; porque nunca pude plasmar la desesperación, el dolor y el miedo de la misma manera que lo hizo él.

De alguna manera, esos dibujos eran pedazos de su alma; de su alma perturbada y enferma.

Dios, como lo extrañaba.

Dejé los recuerdos llenarse de polvo, cerré la puerta del armario mientras escuchaba que alguien abría la puerta. Fui de inmediato a la sala, cerré los ojos con fuerza; rogando para que esta vez no fuera tan doloroso, rogando que mi piel fuera de acero y no se rasgara, esperando convertirme en alguno de los superhéroes de los comics que mi hermano solía leerme.

El primer golpe fue en el rostro, una bofetada que me lanzó al suelo que hizo que se me desencajara la mandíbula. Una serie de improperios llenaron la casa, como una música infernal. Me desentendí de los insultos, porque era lo único que me haría llorar. Además, ya estaba cansada de las mismas gastadas líneas: Inútil, pedazo de mierda…

Sentí que me levantaba del suelo, me sacudió violentamente. Traté de imaginarme otra cosa, de pensar que sólo estaba soñando; ah pero el dolor lo hacía todo tan real. Punzadas en mi cuero cabelludo me indicaron que me estaba halando del cabello, _ella_ odiaba mi cabello porque era del mismo color que el de mi padre. Fue metódica como siempre, golpeándome el rostro, seguramente me había roto el labio y la nariz, debido al ardor que sentí a parte de que sentía el flujo de sangre tibia bajando por mi piel.

_¡Pedazo de mierda míreme! ¿No ve que me la paso metida en esa puta oficina para pagar esa mierda de colegio a ver si alguien le enseña a ser decente?_

¿Para que abrir los ojos si la imagen que estaba del otro lado estaba grabada con fuego en mis parpados? Estaba consciente de cómo era su rostro, como _chtulu_, el monstruo mitológico que mi hermano había creado para aterrorizar a los habitantes de Arkham, con grandes tentáculos todos para infligirme dolor, con grandes fauces para escupir blasfemias.

Sus uñas se enterraron en mi carne, mientras me zarandeaba ferozmente, en un fútil intento de que abriera lo ojos, o le diera una explicación. ¿Qué abriera los ojos para ver el temor que sentía, para después golpearme hasta dejarme sin sentido? ¿Qué le diera una explicación para que después me llamara puta y me pateara el estómago?

No supe en que momento todo pareció maravillosamente hermoso, hermoso en su grotesca manera de ser; las atrocidades que decía eran como música, si, música como la marcha fúnebre de Mozart –la canción favorita de mi hermano-, el dolor se transformo en colores, vívidos colores desde un rojo intenso a un azul cielo; se entremezclaban en una hermosa orgía caótica. Y la tibieza de la sangre se entremezclaba con el ardor, parecido a un bálsamo.

Un sonido le siguió, era como si un cristal se hubiera vuelto añicos. Pequeñas y afiladas dagas penetraron mi piel, en mi rostro, en mis brazos, en mis manos.

Abrí los ojos y contemplé el fabuloso espectáculo. Una lluvia de cristales me rodeaba, brillaban tenuemente mientras caían sobre mí. Todo pareció tan lento, al compas de la marcha fúnebre; y al final caí sobre los grandes vidrios de la mesa de centro, sintiendo como se habrían paso a través de mi ropa y cercenaban la piel de mi torso. Ah, pero no podía morir así, no de ninguna manera; tenía que estar muy cortada y herida, pero no muerta. Traté de convencerme de que esto no era lo más doloroso, que sin duda vendría algo más, claro si decían que uno alcanzaba un clímax del placer al tener sexo con otra persona ¿por qué no habría de existir su antagonista? La cúspide del dolor, intenso, insufrible; que no te dejaría muerto, no, sólo padeciendo y retorciéndote. Y ambas eran parte de nuestra naturaleza como humanos, ambas tan ligadas, ambas paralelas a la muerte.

Pero bueno, era sólo una extraña revelación o mejor, una suposición de una mente pueril. O algo parecido a lo que solía decir mí hermano.

-aquí esta tu puta- exclamó el monstruo, haciéndose escuchar sobre el pitido en mis oídos.

Entreabrí los ojos, movida por la curiosidad; porque el monstruo no me hablaba a mí. Distinguí algo difuso, algo que brillaba en la puerta de mi casa. Pero no irradiaba una luz cálida, era algo frío, que se devoraba el calor de la habitación; y parecía tragarse la luz, todo era absorbido por esa cosa incandescente que estaba entrando en la sala. Todo sonido fue tragado por esa cosa, que trasmitía una ira tan primitiva, tan primigenia y poderosa; se llevaba consigo todo razonamiento. Por un segundo la luz tenebrosa me cegó, era el ángel de la muerte, Lucifer, o algún dios sediento, iracundo…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bien pues si dijeron H.P. Lovecraft pues han acertado! Jajajjajajajajajjajajajjaja y pues gracias a Andromeda no sainto y arthemisa mis fieles lectoras TwT a ver si el otro año recibo más revius TwT en fin disfruten el capitulo!!!**_

Un penetrante olor me hizo sacudir, sentí ardor en el puente de la nariz.

-¿Puedes oírme Elena?

Entreabrí los ojos, pero un impulso de conservación me impidió mantenerlos abiertos. ¿Una pausa antes de seguir con la golpiza? Rogué para que perdiera la consciencia de nuevo, pero el dolor me sacó de mi agradable sopor.

Abrí los ojos, esperando encontrarme con una horrenda pesadilla.

-Hola- susurré al ver a Alexandre.

¿Alexandre?

Me levanté de golpe, automáticamente mis heridas empezaron a escocer; el ramalazo de dolor fue tan intenso que casi pensé que perdería la consciencia de nuevo.

-Oh no, no, vuelve a recostarte- me indicó él con un delicado movimiento de su mano- las heridas vuelven a sangrar si te mueves mucho.

Lo miré, incapaz de creer que estaba con él.

-¿Cómo fue que…?

-Shhh- susurró él, poniendo su frío y largo dedo índice sobre mis labios- no preguntes, lo importante aquí es el por qué, no el cómo.

Fruncí el seño, me doblé al sentir otra pequeña punzada en mi vientre. Me miré el torso, mi piel estaba vendada, se veían pequeñas manchas rojas que indicaban mis heridas sangrantes. Mi brazo y mi pierna derecha estaban igual, sólo conservaba mi ropa interior.

-anda, eres un pervertido de miedo- murmuré- ¿desnudarme mientras dormía? –Sacudí la cabeza- no, no, no.

Él juntó sus perfectas cejas.

-Deberías dejar de decirme esas cosas- comentó sonriendo ligeramente.

Bueno, el tenía su punto; me había salvado dos veces. Si no me había hecho nada la noche pasada, menos lo haría ahora que estaba herida. Él asintió suavemente con la cabeza, como si estuviera de acuerdo con mis pensamientos; o seguramente fue mi imaginación. Me encogí de hombros y volví a recostarme en la cama.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó en tono atento.

-¿No tienes de esa "pomada" mágica que sana heridas?- me le burlé, aunque me costó un poco al ver la preocupación en su maravilloso rostro.

Soltó una hermosa carcajada.

-Claro que tengo, pequeña.

Se puso de pie, me sentí un poco intimidada por su altura. Traía puesta una camisa azul noche con un pantalón de paño oscuro que tenía aspecto de haber sido confeccionado a medida.

-¿Qué diablos vas a hacer?- le pregunté mientras contemplaba sus ágiles dedos retirar los vendajes.

Él torció un poco los labios, que eran como de un color coral pálido.

-si te digo, seguro que pensarás mal de mí.

-Anda ¿tan malo es lo que vas a hacerme?-pregunté- ¿o es que no quieres que vea tu magia en acción?

-magia- se burló- cierra los ojos, y di: abracadabra patas de cabra.

-Ja ja ja que gracioso- dije con marcado sarcasmo- ¿te creíste Merlín?

-sólo cierra los ojos ¿ok? – me insistió en tono cansino.

Cerré los ojos y me reí con disimulo, ¡vaya que era divertido sacarlo de sus casillas!

Sentí el aire frío en la piel de mi vientre, luego algo helado y húmedo rozó una herida. Y ardor, pero un ardor delicioso ¿existía eso? Mi cuerpo se sacudió, era como si me estuvieran torturando; pero a punta de esa gloriosa sensación. Se multiplicó por mil, a medida que avanzaba por todas las heridas de mi torso; la fría humedad, luego al ardor. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué era eso tan agradable que me hacía jadear?

Abrí los ojos, para espiarlo. Dos cosas me asombraron una: ya no había rastro de las cortadas en mi piel, dos: ver su pálida legua lamer las heridas.

-¡Por todos los santos!- exclamé.

Él levantó la cabeza, mi miró con timidez.

-Ves, por eso no quería que miraras- dijo mientras lamía una herida grande y horrenda.

Eh bueno, me hubiera quejado de no ser porque mi piel se curaba como si tuviera mente propia. Él dejó caer su cabello rubio para crear una cortina que me impidiera ver como lamía mis heridas, su cabello se sentía ligero y suave sobre mi piel. Sentí una curiosidad morbosa y quise decirle que se recogiera la espesa melena dorada, pero me quedé callada.

Aplicó el mismo tratamiento a mis piernas y a mis brazos; seguido por esa sensación dulce.

-¿olvidé acaso mencionarte que no volverás a esa casa?- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras se ponía de pie.

-No digas tonterías- me quejé.

-No estoy bromeando- su rostro se endureció- ahora eres mi protegida.

-¿Voy a ser aprendiz de mago?

La broma no le gustó, estrechó la mirada hasta que sus ojos sólo eran rendijas azul noche. Me dio la espalda y se dirigió a la ventana, cuyas persianas estaban corridas. La luna se veía hermosa, estaba llena y se veía tan cerca que parecía que se podía tocar.

-Arreglaré todo la noche siguiente, tendré los papeles que prueben que soy tu tutor.

-¿Por qué diablos haces esto?- le pregunté sin ningún recato-. ¿Qué no tienes tu propia vida o que?

Un silencio tenso rodeó la habitación, era tan denso que pensé que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que…?- se quedó callado de nuevo, escuché un suspiro- la verdad es que no tengo familia, ni vida como dices tu; hace mucho que no la tengo, pero te vi la noche pasada y no se –se encogió de hombros- quiero protegerte- se dio la vuelta y me sonrió- quiero que seas feliz.

¿Por qué esa escusa tan estúpida me sonó tan honesta? Tuve que reprimir una sonrisa, porque el tono de su voz y la forma en que me miraba parecían afirmar sus palabras. Nadie me había visto de esa manera, nadie me había dicho que quería verme feliz.

-eso suena bonito y toda la cosa- mascullé- pero no se nada de ti, a duras penas se que eres un mago supermodelo, ¿entonces que haces o que? ¿Quién eres? ¿Traficas con drogas o algo así? o ya se, eres de la mafia.

Soltó una carcajada, demoró un rato en recobrar la compostura.

-¡no te rías!- le espeté sintiéndome estúpida.

-No soy de la mafia-sonrió ligeramente-, ni soy mago, ni supermodelo. Es mejor que no preguntes, es mejor para ti no saberlo.

Me puse de pie de inmediato, busqué mi ropa; pero no la veía por ningún lado.

-¡Hey, hey!- exclamó arqueando las cejas- ¿a donde vas?

Nos fulminamos con la mirada.

-No me dices, no te conozco-. Dije lacónicamente.

-¿por qué no simplemente confías en mi palabra?- ¿por qué eso sonó tan del siglo pasado?

-¡DIME O ME LARGO DE AQUÍ!

De inmediato me arrepentí de haberlo gritado, él no se merecía que lo tratara así. Agaché la cabeza, para evitar ver su rostro. No me respondió, ni yo le miré; estaba segura que estaría terriblemente enojado.

Lo escuché suspirar.

-Bien- murmuró- sería injusto para contigo si no te cuento la verdad, después de todo, sé cada pormenor de tu vida.

-¿perdón?- levanté el rostro de inmediato, sintiéndome indignada, dejando de lado la vergüenza.

-Sin secretos entre nosotros seremos más felices- comentó sonriendo, como si no me hubiera escuchado.

Me crucé de brazos y me senté en la cama.

Era un maldito pervertido, de seguro que me había espiado toda mi vida recreándose con mis desgracias.

-No mi pequeña- negó con vehemencia apareciendo de repente arrodillado al frente de mí- se todo sobre ti porque me lo dijo tu sangre, es parte de lo que soy.

Hubiera podido sorprenderme de su exactitud para adivinar mis pensamientos, pero no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

-entonces debes ser algún tipo de ángel o algo ¿no?- conjeturé- puedes leer mentes y ayudar personas ¿eres mi ángel?-murmuré en voz baja- ¿Te envió mi hermano a cuidarme?

-Los ángeles no existen- susurró él, con la cabeza gacha- y la bondad puede venir de los seres más viles. Eso soy, mi pequeña, una criatura corrupta, impía.

Clavó sus ojos en mí, su rostro como el de un mártir. Él no era humano –ningún humano era tan perfecto, ni tan bello-, pero ¿algo tan hermoso podía ser malo? Me estremecí al recordar su ira muda, lo fría que se había puesto la habitación donde yo yacía herida y sangrando.

-Eso es- susurró él, acariciando mí mejilla con su fría y suave mano- carezco de humanidad, pero a la vez estoy atado intrínsecamente a la humanidad. Pero no te fíes de mi aspecto, la belleza sólo confunde, sólo es una fachada.

-¿Entonces que eres?- murmuré, observando su pálido rostro-. Debo saberlo, por favor.

-Soy un caminante de la noche- dijo al fin, después de un largo silencio- un vampiro, como lo llaman ustedes. Fue cosa del destino que te pasaras por el cementerio el momento justo en el que emergí de la tierra, y tras un largo periodo de ayuno; me pareciste apetitosa. Pero me encontré a mi mismo siguiéndote, preocupándome por ti…-sacudió la cabeza- no estoy seguro de las razones exactas pero aquí estoy.

Me sonrió ampliamente, pero esta vez, mostrando su blanca, perfecta dentadura exhibiendo un par de colmillos. Puse mis manos alrededor de su rostro, que parecía tallado en piedra; seguramente por el tiempo inconmensurable en el que había vivido.

-¿Eres como Varney el vampiro?-murmuré palpando su suave piel- ¿es una ilusión este rostro?

Torció los labios, parecía que estaba conteniendo una sonrisa.

-No soy un cadáver pútrido si es eso a lo que te refieres-esta vez no pudo reprimir una sonrisa- soy tal cual me vez.

-¿entonces que era eso de criatura-impía-perversa?

-El diablo puede tomar cualquier forma, puede ser más bello que un ángel; pero eso no lo hace bueno-. Me repuso suavemente.

Sonreí tontamente. ¡Él era de otra época de eso no había duda! Me enternecía su forma de hablar, tan alegórica; me recordaba a mi hermano.

-No hay lugar para el diablo en esta época, tú sólo matas para aplacar tu sed ¿no? Míranos a nosotros, matamos porque nos gusta derramar la sangre; no por necesidad ¿y me dices que eres un diablo?

Guardó silencio por un largo rato.

-¿o es que no puedes entrar a una iglesia y eso del agua bendita…?

Sacudió la cabeza.

-Tonterías, camino en este mundo desde mucho antes de la aparición del cristianismo. Sólo… bueno, tienes tu punto.

-¿Ves? No hay nada de malo en lo que tú has hecho por… ¿dos mil años?

Él sonrió un poco, su humor había mejorado.

-Dos mil setecientos- me corrigió.

V-a-y-a, bueno no debería estar tan sorprendida; pero aún así era extraño estar consciente de la edad que él tenía.

-¿Qué se siente vivir tanto?- le pregunte al ser incapaz de contener mi curiosidad- ¿y de noche…?

-Es…-se quedó callado un rato, miró a la luna con expresión soñadora- es hermoso de alguna manera, la eternidad te da tiempo para ver las cosas de una manera distinta; de absorber el conocimiento y el legado que ha dejado cada siglo. Eres capaz de dar un juicio imparcial, puesto que no defiendes ninguna creencia o ideal, porque nunca olvidas años y años de historia humana. Me parece que vivir de esta manera, es el precio; la experiencia me ha enseñado que la vida se cobra cualquier cosa por pequeña que sea, nosotros los hijos de la noche pagamos este precio a cambio de la sabiduría y el tiempo; pues a mi parecer el tiempo es la mejor herramienta de la cual disponemos.

Guardó silencio, súbitamente deprimido. Me tragué la incomodidad u lance mi otra pregunta ¿quería que lo conociera no?

-¿No extrañas el sol? ¿No extrañas ser humano?

Esa pregunta lo dejó perplejo, pero no lo sacó de su melancolía.

-Hay cosas que si extraño- murmuró- hay aspectos de la vida humana que nosotros extrañamos… la parte _física_…-dudó un momento- el sol, no es sólo eso es… estar despierto de día, ¿sabes? Dormimos de día, el sueño de los que no pueden morir; supongo que eso es lo que más envidio de los humanos. Tanto la noche como el día les pertenece, a nosotros sólo la noche –sonrió tristemente.

No cabía duda de que Alexandre tenía tantos años de edad, se expresaba de una forma tan elocuente; la experiencia que mostraban sus ojos no iba con la juventud que reflejaba su rostro. Tanta sabiduría contenida en una persona que parecía tan joven, bueno no que fuera joven, pero no aparentaba la edad que en verdad tenía.

-Pero tengo una teoría- continuó al ver que yo guardaba silencio- si eres lo suficientemente viejo puedes permanecer bajo el sol, parece que a medida que pasan los siglos puedes aprender a contener tus instintos, hasta que desaparezcan y dejen tu esencia humana. Ha funcionado en otros aspectos más delicados, seguro que…

Su voz fue desvaneciéndose, hasta que se quedó en silencio.

Y no concluyó la frase.

A juzgar por la manera en que hablaba, había pensado en eso por mucho tiempo; al parecer decirlo en voz alta lo había ayudado de alguna manera. No lo presioné para que siguiera hablando, me acomodé en la cama para poder dormir un poco.

-Gracias por ayudarme- susurré, sintiéndome cansada; la cama se sentía muy blanda y cómoda.

Él me cubrió con una frazada, se acomodó a mi lado. No podría describir la felicidad que me embargó cuando sus dedos acariciaron mi cabello, un gesto que me ayudaba a dormir.

-Serás mi hija- murmuró- nunca te faltará nada, y te haré muy feliz.

Acercó su rostro al mío, su fría respiración rozó la piel de mi mejilla. Y a pesar de sentirme adormilada, mi corazón latió con fuerza al sentir sus labios sobre los míos; era… era… mi primer beso.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lo se es muy poquito TwT **_

_**No se enojen conmigo, T_T gracias a todos por su paciencia! Gracias a juliet Cullen que me despertó. Anda de verdad no es justo que yo los tenga esperando tanto tiempo (tampoco es justo que arthemisa lo haga por cierto hagan campaña para que suba la segunda parte de la historia de la pluma encadenada ¡go-go-go!), y también respecto a la segunda parte de oscuro caballero ¬¬' ehhh yo no digo nda, ténganme algo de paciencia ehhh ando en eso.**_

_**Gracias a todos los demás que me han regalado sus maravillosos revius!!!**_

_**Gracias, gracias y miles de gracias! Ehh si pudiera les mandaría a todas un vampiro! Así tipo absolut boyfriend … ahh a penas consiga uno para mí les mando el suyo! xD see lo se ¬¬' en fin ya me enloquecí**_

_**Miles de gracias de nuevo!!**_

Estaba segura que al día siguiente Alexandre no aparecería, por lo que había dicho la noche anterior; sueño-de-los-que-no-mueren. Si que me daba risa esa forma en que lo había dicho, aunque, ahora que lo pensaba ¿por qué no estaba tan sorprendida de haber encontrado a una _persona_ así? seguro era porque mi hermano siempre había creído en ese tipo de cosas, _¿si existen personas que matan a millones de inocentes? ¿Si hay gente que es capaz de violar a sus propios hijos? ¿Por qué no existirían seres menos ruines que nosotros? Es cuestión de equilibrar, humanos e inhumanos, aunque a veces los propios humanos son inhumanos._

De repente mis pensamientos fueron hacia los dibujos que estaban en mi habitación. Sentí un espasmo de puro pánico, al pensar que los había dejado en esa casa a la que no podía regresar.

Pero Alexandre sabía importantes que eran para mí ¿no? ¿Me perdonaría si…? Sacudí la cabeza, no podía volver a ese lugar, no porque temiera que me hicieran daño sino porque no quería desobedecer Alexandre. Sería mejor decírselo por la noche, a lo mejor él mismo me los traería.

Era bastante extraño estar en esa casa tan bonita, todo organizado y bonito. Me sentí con más libertad para explorar la cosa, en todo caso ahí viviría de ahora en adelante. La cocina era hermosa, los mesones eran de un color metalizado y todo estaba acomodado, era como de diseñador o algo parecido. Lo malo era que no había nada para comer. Mi estomago gruñó, acababa de recordar que no había cenado la noche anterior. En la mesa del comedor había un montoncito de billetes –o era más bien un fajo-. Quedé alucinada, jamás había visto tantos billetes. Estaban junto a una nota que decía: compra algo de comer, volveré hasta mucho después de que anochezca.

Bien, era obvio que esa perfecta caligrafía le pertenecía a Alexandre.

La pizza era maravillosa, lo malo era que no había tele. Seguro que Alexandre no le gustaba ningún aparato, o tal vez hasta ahora estaba experimentando con esta época. A todas estás ¿Qué hacía él metido en una tumba? A lo mejor solo podía dormir en tierra consagrada al estilo Drácula. Me reí un rato al pensar en eso.

-¿Deseas que los traiga?- preguntó Alexandre con respecto a los dibujos de mi hermano. Estaba sentado en el sillón, había llegado a eso de las nueve.

Asentí con la cabeza, si había sabido la historia de mi vida gracias a sus poderes, no había necesidad de explicarle lo importantes que eran esos dibujos para mí.

-Cuando despiertes mañana estarán aquí- sonrió amablemente-. Aprecio que no hayas ido tú por ellos.

Nada se le escapaba a Alexandre, era evidente.

Lanzó una risotada ante mi pensamiento, o eso supuse.

-Tenemos que hacer algo con la _pizza_- comentó al recuperarse de la risa, pronunció la última palabra con un raro acento, que le daba una extraña musicalidad a la palabra-. No es una dieta muy saludable que digamos.

Torcí el gesto, aunque me agradaba que alguien se preocupara por mí después de… bueno no iba a hacer cuentas.

-No me hagas esa cara -¿podía sonar más como mi papá?, ¿era acaso eso posible viniendo de un vampiro de dos mil años?- contrataré a alguien que te cuide mientras sea de día, también buscaré un buen colegio al cual inscribirte.

Eh… un momento, esa idea no me gustaba. No podía frenar mis instintos de preadolescente.

-¡No!- Grité de inmediato.

Mi expresión era feroz, de eso estaba segura; así que no entendí porqué Alexandre se partió de la risa en respuesta a mi protesta.

-Es tan encantador discutir contigo- murmuró- es como si yo fuera humano.

Me senté a su lado, dejando de lado lo anterior.

-¿Desearías serlo?

Se quedó callado, perplejo por el inusitado giro que tomó nuestra conversación.

-No estoy seguro- confesó, a pesar de parecer tan turbado su voz era suave y clara- si me lo hubieras preguntado el día después de que me convirtieron, seguramente te hubiera dicho que si; pero ahora que he vivido tanto- sonrió un poco, se alcanzaron a asomar los colmillos- creo que no.

-Supongo que se va poniendo bueno entre más viejo seas-comenté.

Él re rió con más fuerza, palmeó su pantorrilla con la palma de su mano.

-Si que me haces reír pequeña- dijo cuando fue capaz de hablar- pero no pienses que se me ha olvidado, haré algo para que no comas esa comida basura- se puso de pie- de hecho lo haré ahora, también te buscaré una bonita escuela.

Se encaminó a la puerta, yo fui detrás de él.

-Creo que no volveré sino hasta más tarde- él se volteó y me sonrió, acarició mi mejilla con sus nudillos- tengo que hacer los arreglos necesarios para que vivas cómodamente a mi lado, ya verás que después estaré a tu lado siempre que me sea posible.

Dejó caer su mano, suspiró.

No quería que él se fuera tan pronto, a penas si lo había visto hoy; ese apartamento parecía tan solitario sin él. Hice un puchero –mala maña, por cierto-.

-Alexandre- susurré.

-Ve adormir pequeña- se acercó a mí, y presionó sus suaves labios contra mi frente.

Lo abracé antes de que se fuera, él me besó en la mejilla y se marchó.


End file.
